


Make It Better

by BioBrando



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, OOC, Other, Zeppeli & Strazio are best bros, fluff?, neither porn nor plot, npnp, reader is William Zeppeli, this is more of a hurt/comfort fic than romance, this would be a crack pair if it actually worked out, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioBrando/pseuds/BioBrando
Summary: You, William Zeppeli, are madly in love with Tonpetty for some reason, but does he like you back?





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two days ago, and therefore, haven't really had time to edit, but I figure it would be the best time to post this now that we know the real Tom Petty™ isn't dead.

"ayyy, bby, you wan some fuck?" you blushed shyly and turned your head to the side, embarrassed by what you think the man of your dreams reaction might be.

  
"Do not insult me in such a manner. I would never do that with someone as repulsive as you." Tonpetty told you. Your heart was shattered, the man of your dreams had just rejected you. You stared running away before he could see you ugly cry. You ran to where you always went when you felt sad: the batting cage.

* * *

 

It was 2:30AM and your arms were hurting almost more than your heart when you spotted a man. Your chest swelled with hope for a second before you realized it was just your good pal, Straizo. Disappointed, you called out to him anyways.

"Hey, Baby!" You said very Italianly and sadly. To anyone else, it may sound like flirting, but Straizo could tell the difference between "Hey, baby!" and "Ayy, bby." so he knew you were anguished. He sat down next to you.

"Tonpetty asked me to bring you back." said Straizo in his weird accent. Seriously what was up with that? Anyways, you felt very happy that your man (he was your man, he just didn't know it yet) cared so much about you, but because you were tsundere, you couldn't let them know.

"W-why would that baka care where I am." You mumbled, turning your head to the side so your good friend and Shuffleboard rival wouldn't see your face redden. It would be wrong to call it a blush because your entire face was bright red like you had just eaten a very spicy pepper. The kind that would make you slap your hand on the table and shout "Mamma Mia!" Straizo sighed. Why did everyone always make him mediate? He was perfectly happy playing a game of DnD with his friends (Dire, mostly) before Tonpetty made him do this.

"He cares about you. But he is like you, but opposite." Straizo was speaking your native Italian in hopes of softening the blow that Tonpetty didn't like you that way, and he likely never will. After all, when you speak a man's native language, you speak to his heart, and right now he was telling your heart to stop being such a little bitch and take your rejection like a well-adjusted human being. A lightbulb lit up in your head as you realize what he meant.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about! I don't even care, I'm fine with topping if it matters tha-" Straizo's incredulous stare after he was able to decipher what you had just said immediately shut you up. "-it's not that, is it?"

"No."

"Well, you should have been clearer." You tried to defend yourself.

"I was clear." This was getting worse and worse. You had to change the subject, and quick.

"...Then what was it?" Straizo paused for a second, thinking of how to phrase it.

"He is... hot and cold. He acts like he doesn't like you, but he does a lot." Your eyes lit up.

"So I have a chance?"

"No... He loves you in the way a mother duck loves her ducklings. He cares for you, and would die for you, but he wouldn't fuck you. I'm sorry, William, but you don't." Your friend turned to stare at you, his eyes, usually filled with what looked like poorly hidden contempt at whoever dare be in his presence, (he just had a natural bitch face. Also, he didn't like most people) were genuinely sympathetic.

"So you're saying I have to try harder." You desperately grasped at straws, looking for a way to make him love you like you loved him. Deep down, you knew it was futile, but you had to try—you had to–

"William, I understand this less than you do because I never got rejected, but I think you have to move on." Tears started welling up in your eyes, and you pulled Straizo into a hug. You started sobbing into his silky smooth black hair, getting mucus and tears all over it. He patted your back while mentally adding up the cost of all the hair product he put in it, along with the time he spent painstakingly brushing and styling it. As soon as you got over this, he was going to murder you.

"There, there, William, it will be okay." You started sobbing harder.  
"Will lighting his beard on fire make you feel better?" You mumbled a yes into his lustrous hair. He gently stroked your checkerboard hat and walked you back to the temple.


End file.
